Miley Reese
Miley Hope Reese (born February 14) is an American valet, better known by her ring name Miley. She is best known for working in Shootclub Wrestling Alliance (SWA) as the manager of former World Tag Team Champions , Shooting from the Top . She is currently signed to Online Brutal Wrestling (OBW) as a valet for OBW Champion, Super Krmi . After becoming interested in wrestling, Miley worked on the independent circuit . She was assigned to SWA's developmental territory Official Training Wrestling (OTW) in Louisville, Kentucky in 2010, to continue her wrestling training. While situated at OTW, she used the name Miley, and she was the manager of the group known as "The Throw-Backs" and later as "Shooting From The Top". Miley managed them to six reigns as SWA World Tag Team Champions. After signing with SWA, the group were called up to the ShowDown! roster in January 2006. Miley managed the team to two reigns as SWA Tag Team Champions. She departed from SWA contract in June 2010. Shootclub Wrestling Alliance / SWA (2006-2008, 2009-2010) Miley participated in Shootclub Wrestling Alliance 's 2006 Divas Search and although she finished in third place in the competition, SWA signed her to a contract just a few days after her elimination. Miley debuted on''ShowDown!'' as a massage therapist. Miley also acted as special guest bell ringer only to get confronted by Roscoe Law 's group and Luther Reigns tried to force Miley to go on a date with him, causing Nathanial Powell to come down and make the save! On January 6, 2006 edition of Showdown Miley refused to sign Carlito Cool's petition so he spits an apple in her face! Soon after Miley began a feud with Desiree Miles . The two became involved in Nathanial's feud with Donovan Kayl , with Miley serving as a friend of Nathanial's. The feud included a part where Miley was kidnapped and discovered,bound and gagged in Donovan's limo trunk in which at the time Miley and Desiree were scheduled for a wrestling match, as well as a backstage catfight between Desiree and herself. After Desiree's departure from SWA, their feud was dropped and Miley would go on to win the 2007 Rookie Diva of the Year contest after beating out Chanel Rodriguez , Dylan Michaels , and Amanda Cortez . After winning the contest, she and her fellow ShowDown! Divas would become involved in brief feuds with Sayge Jemson and Heather Monroe . Following these feuds, she occasionally appeared on ShowDown! during backstage segments with other Divas or occasional bikini and lingerie contests. She was released from her contract in the summer of 2008. Miley returned at SWA's Popular Demand Pay-Per-View in a 25-Divas Battle Royal to determine the first MIss SWA alongside various other past SWA Divas . It was reported later that night that Miley had re-signed with the company and sent back to OTW for further training. Miley used her real name and was the manager of the tag team Shooting from the Top , the latter of whom was her storyline brother, in OTW. She became part of their 1950s in-ring persona, wearing poodle skirts and roller skates and chewing gum at all times. In late 2009, the team of Max Power and Tommy Young defeated Shooting from the Top in a tag team match and won the services of Miley. Miley accompanied Max and Tommy to ringside, and soon Max began to have a crush on her, which began interfering in their matches. Miley betrayed Max and Tommy, however, and helped Shooting from the Top win the SWA World Tag Team Championships . They debuted on the January 19, 2010 episode, where she managed Shooting from the Top in a tag team match, which they won. During this time Miley was rarely physically involved in their matches. On the April 20, episode of ShowDown!, Miley was in the corner of Shooting from the Top when they won the SWA World Tag Team Championship by defeating Xander and Corran King On the March 7, 2010 episode of ShowDown, Miley competed in a Swimsuit Contest, along with SWA Divas Tisha ,Barbi Doll , Brooke Milton , and Envy . On the March 28 episode of ShowDown, Miley transformed into a fan favorite by teaming with Ai to defeat Barbi Doll and Envy. She made her SWA singles match debut defeating Envy with a roll-up, following a distraction from Ai, on the April 18 episode of SmackDown. On April 27, at the April Reigns of Champions pay-per-view, Miley made her pay-per-view debut in a 12-Diva tag team match, which her team lost. In a video posted to SWA's official website, she was dumped by Shooting from the Top for Barbi Doll when they announced that they wanted nothing more to do with her after her unannounced departure from them. Barbi Doll proceeded to provoke Miley after their announcement, only to get slapped for her troubles. She went on to pick up a singles victory over Barbi. Miley then went on into a minor feud with Alexis Landry , who debuted with a win over Miley via the Sharpshooter, a submission move. Over the weeks to come, Alexis continued to defeat Miley, including at Tara Wilson 's wedding. As a condition of catching Wilson's bouquet, Miley won an unexpected match against Tara, but first had to face Alexis, who defeated her with the Sharpshooter. Following this loss, Tara immediately had a match with Miley, quickly pinning her for the victory. Miley departed SWA in 2010 when the company closed. Online Brutal Wrestling / OBW (2013-) On July 8, 2013 Miley signed a contract with Obwrestling as the valet of Super Krmi . Other Media Aside from Playboy, Miley has also appeared on the cover of several other magazines, including the cover of FHM magazine. Miley was also number three on FHM's 100 Sexiest Women in the World list in 2012. She has also been on AskMen.com's list of the Most Desirable Women in the World twice: she was number eleven in 2011 and number five in 2012. Miley, along with several other Divas, filmed Timbaland's music video. Also in 2011, Miley made a special appearance, along with Mick Foley, at the Special Olympics World Games in Shanghai. She appeared on the February 6, 2012 episode of Project Runway where the contestants designed wrestling attire for several of the Divas. In January 2013, Miley signed on to appear in the NBC reality show, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me out of Here!, which premiered in May. On the show's season finale, Miley was named the runner-up to winner Lou Diamond Phillips. On April 11, 2011, Miley along with other divas appeared in an episode of Celebrity Fit Club: Boot Camp as trainers. Six days later, she appeared as the "Soccerette" on the British football show Soccer AM. She appeared a second time on Soccer AM in 2012. On June 14, 2013 Miley appeared on an episode of The Price is Right. In 2011, Miley was ranked number 62 in Maxim's Hot 100. Miley was later featured on the both the front and back covers of Maxim in December 2011. In 2012, Miley ranked number 2 in Maxim's Hot 100. Personal Life Miley admits not having watched wrestling when she was younger, but says that since becoming involved in the industry, she has become a fan of Hulk Hogan. While working for SWA, Miley was on the road up to 300 days per year. She has a Maltese named Chloe, who traveled with her. While on the road, Miley worked out at least four days a week.Usually, her workout consisted of an hour of cardiovascular workouts and a half-hour of lifting weights. In Wrestling *Finishing Moves **School Girl Roll-Up *'Wrestlers Managed' **Dark Angel **Wonderful One **Roscoe Law **Drone I **Takuma Yoshimento **Enfuego **Clix **Redneck Intellectual Randall Arson **Joseph Dipzinski **Tim "The Human Buzzbomb" Selvidge **Shane Avan **"The Natural" Mike Castillo **The Weedman **Black Mask **"Ultimate End" Omega Supreme **Shane Ambross **Macgyver **El Lagarto Rojo **Plasma Cutter **Nathanial F'n Powell **Endless Slumber **Shane Malone **"Dangerous" Dick Davis **Jay Benedict *'Entrance Music' **"Only Love Can Do It" by Jim Wolfe *'Championships and Accomplishments' **SWA Rookie Diva of the Year 2011 **SWA Manager of the Year 2012 **SWA Hottest Diva 2012